Alicia Fox
| birth_place = Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida | billed = Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida | trainer = OVW | debut = July 1, 2006 | retired = }} Victoria Elizabeth Crawford (June 30, 1986) is an American model and professional wrestler previously signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where she performed under the ring name Alicia Fox. Prior to becoming a professional wrestler, Crawford was a model. She signed a contract with WWE in 2006, and debuted in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), a WWE developmental territory in July. That same year, on October 20, she won the OVW Women's Championship, but lost it the following day. Her reign is not officially recognized by OVW. The following year, she moved to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), another WWE developmental territory, where she competed regularly until 2009. Crawford debuted on SmackDown in June 2008, using the name 'Alicia Fox' and the gimmick of a wedding planner. In November, she moved to the ECW brand, where she managed DJ Gabriel. As part of the Supplemental Draft, she moved back to SmackDown in April 2009, before being traded to the Raw brand two months later. Throughout the rest of 2009, Fox began unsuccessfully challenging for the WWE Divas Championship. She briefly managed Zack Ryder in May 2010, and the following month she won the Divas Championship for the first time. Fox held the championship until August 15. In late 2010, Fox appeared as a 'Pro' on the third season of NXT. She returned to the SmackDown brand in April 2011, as part of the 2011 supplemental draft. World Wrestling Entertainment Developmental territories (2006–2009) In 2006 Crawford signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), WWE's developmental territory. She debuted on July 1, 2006, as a special guest referee in a match between Shelly Martinez and ODB. It was not until September 6 that she made her in-ring debut, under the new ring name Tori, in an OVW Ladies Battle Royal which she ultimately lost when she was thrown over the top rope by ODB. She spent the next month competing regularly in both singles and tag team matches, against opponents including Mickie James, ODB, and Katie Lea. In late September, she began managing Elijah Burke, accompanying him to the ring for matches against Chet The Jet. At the OVW television tapings on October 18, having reverted to her real name, Crawford challenged Beth Phoenix for the OVW Women's Championship but lost following interference from Serena Deeb. Two days later, on October 20, Crawford won a gauntlet match at a house show to win the OVW Women's Championship. The following night, however, Crawford lost the championship to Phoenix, who won an eight-woman elimination match. Crawford's championship win is unrecognised by OVW, and the promotion considers Phoenix's two reigns as champion as a single, uninterrupted reign. Crawford continued to feud with Phoenix in early 2007, facing her in several tag team matches, in which Phoenix teamed with ODB and Crawford teamed with Lea or Deeb. Simultaneously, Crawford participated in the "Miss OVW" contest, which was won by ODB. Crawford had a series of matches with Milena Roucka in April, before moving onto a feud with Maryse Ouellet. Her final appearance in OVW was on July 21, when she participated in a three-way match for the OVW Women's Championship which was won by ODB. Crawford debuted for Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) on September 2, 2007, participating in a best body contest. Her FCW in-ring debut came on September 25, where she and Nattie Neidhart defeated The Bella Twins (Brianna and Nicole) in a tag team match. She quickly began feuding with The Bella Twins, while allying herself with Neidhart. The Bella Twins defeated the team of Crawford and Neidhart on two consecutive occasions, and on October 23, Crawford lost to Nicole in a singles match. A week later, she and Sheamus O'Shaunessy were defeated by Brianna and Kofi Kingston in a mixed tag team match. In December, Crawford teamed with Tommy Taylor in a loss to Brianna and Robert Anthony. The feud continued into 2008, with the Bellas defeating Crawford and Maryse Ouellet on January 8, and Crawford and Neidhart on January 19 and January 29. Following the completion of this feud, she began competing regularly against her former tag team partner, Neidhart. Neidhart won their first singles encounter on February 5 and was on the winning side of a tag team match on February 23, before Crawford won a singles match on February 26. Following her debut on SmackDown, Crawford changed her ring name to 'Alicia Fox'. She started managing Jack Gabriel in September, and teamed with Gabriel in mixed tag team matches against Mike Kruel and Wesley Holiday and Gabe Tuft and Melina, while continuing to compete in singles competition as well. Fox competed in the Queen of FCW tournament between December 2008 and February 2009, defeating Jenny Cash and Tiffany en route to the final, where she lost to Angela Fong. Brand switches (2008–2010) Crawford debuted on the June 13, 2008 episode of SmackDown in a backstage segment with Vickie Guerrero, which saw her introduced as Guerrero and Edge's wedding planner, Alicia Fox. During their wedding reception on the July 18 episode of SmackDown, Triple H revealed Edge kissing Fox the day before the wedding on camera. Fox involved herself in the WWE Championship match at The Great American Bash when she attempted to help Edge, but she was stopped by Guerrero. The confusion surrounding her interference caused Edge to accidentally spear Guerrero. After a three-month hiatus from WWE television, Fox resurfaced on the November 18 episode of ECW managing English wrestler DJ Gabriel, in a fan favorite role. Their on-screen association was explained by WWE claiming that Fox had moved her wedding planner business to England during her hiatus from WWE television, and that she had met Gabriel there, in storyline. Gabriel and Fox began feuding with the Burchill siblings (Paul and Katie Lea) in late December 2008. Fox made her in-ring debut on the January 6, 2009 episode of ECW, in a loss to Katie Lea Burchill. The following week, on the January 13 episode of ECW, Gabriel and Fox defeated the Burchill siblings in a mixed tag team match, giving Fox her first win as part of the brand. In March, Fox and Gabriel feuded with Tyson Kidd and Natalya, with Natalya defeating Fox on March 3 on ECW. Fox competed in the 25 Divas battle royal at WrestleMania XXV, which was won by Santina Marella. Fox was drafted to the SmackDown brand as a part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft on April 15. She made her in-ring debut as a SmackDown Diva as a villainess on the April 30 episode of WWE Superstars, teaming with Michelle McCool to defeat Maria and Gail Kim. After winning her debut match, Fox became aligned with Michelle McCool, with the pair teaming together in tag team matches as well as accompanying each other to the ring for singles matches. She was in the corner of McCool when McCool won the WWE Women's Championship at The Bash. On June 29 it was revealed that Fox had been traded to the Raw brand. The following week, she made her Raw debut in a tag team match teaming with Maryse against Gail Kim and Mickie James in a losing effort when Kim pinned Maryse. She gained her first victory on Raw on July 13, when Fox, Maryse, and Rosa Mendes won a six-Diva tag team match when Maryse pinned Mickie James. Fox picked up her first pinfall victory by pinning Kelly Kelly during a tag team match on the July 20 episode of Raw. On the August 10 episode of Raw, Fox was involved in a fatal four-way match to determine the number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship, but was unsuccessful. The following month, on the September 14 episode of Raw, she defeated Gail Kim to become the number one contender to the Divas Championship. She received a match for the championship at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view against Mickie James on October 4, but was unsuccessful. Fox became the number one contender to the Divas Championship again on the November 2 episode of Raw, by winning a battle royal which involved The Bella Twins, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, and Kelly Kelly. She challenged Melina two weeks later for the championship, but was unsuccessful. Melina vacated the Divas Championship due to injury, and a tournament was set up to determine the new champion in early January 2010. On the January 11, 2010 episode of Raw, Fox defeated Kelly Kelly in the first round of the tournament, but lost to Gail Kim in the semi-finals two weeks later. Fox was on the winning team in a 10-Diva tag team match at WrestleMania XXVI, but on the losing side the following night in a rematch on Raw. On the April 5 episode of Raw, Fox was involved in a "Dress to Impress" battle royal to determine the number one contender to the WWE Divas Championship, but was unsuccessful, and the match was won by Eve Torres. Divas Champion (2010–2011) Fox began a storyline with Zack Ryder in May 2010, after he requested that she and Gail Kim be ringside on several occasions to watch his matches, so he could impress them and find a new valet. During his match with Evan Bourne on the May 10 episode of Raw, Fox interfered on Ryder's behalf, but was stopped by Gail Kim. The following week, Bourne and Kim defeated Ryder and Fox in a mixed tag team match. She later turned on Ryder, attacking him in order to collect a "bounty" from the Raw guest host, Ashton Kutcher. At the Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view on June 20, Fox competed in a fatal four-way match for the WWE Divas Championship, which also involved Gail Kim, Eve, and Maryse. Fox pinned Maryse to win both the match and the championship for the first time. She successfully defended the championship for the first time on the July 5 episode of Raw, defeating Eve after feigning an ankle injury. As she faked an injury to retain the championship, Eve was granted a rematch at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view by Raw's anonymous General Manager, where Fox was again able to successfully retain the championship. Fox was part of the victorious team in a six-Diva tag team match on August 2, and declared herself to be undefeatable and the greatest Divas Champion in history. The former Divas Champion Melina made her return from injury to attack Fox. The following week Melina pinned Fox in a non-title match. On August 15, Fox lost the Divas Championship to Melina at SummerSlam. Fox announced that she would be mentoring Maxine on season three of NXT on August 31. Maxine failed to win the competition, and was the second rookie Diva eliminated on the November 2 episode of NXT. On the September 6 episode of Raw, Fox faced Melina in a rematch for the Divas Championship, but was unsuccessful. Fox was involved in a battle royal to determine the winner of the Diva of the Year Slammy Award on the December 13 episode of Raw, but was eliminated by Natalya. The following week, Fox was part of a triple threat number one contenders match, which was won by Melina (who turned heel afterwards). On the December 27 Raw, Fox teamed up with the evil Melina in a winning effort against Eve Torres and Gail Kim in a Divas Tag-Team Match. On the January 24 Raw, Fox teamed up with Ted DiBiase Jr. and Maryse in a winning effort defeating the team of Daniel Bryan and The Bella Twins (Brie and Nikki) in a six-person mixed tag-team match. On April 26, 2011, Fox was drafted back to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2011 supplemental draft. At the May 3 SmackDown tapings, Fox suffered a shoulder injury after her first match back for the brand, in which she was defeated by Layla. Fox returned on the May 27 episode of SmackDown teaming with Tamina to defeat the team of Kaitlyn and AJ. This began a feud between the two sets of Divas, with Fox and Tamina regularly winning tag team matches and six-Diva tag team matches also including Rosa Mendes and Natalya. The alliance between Fox and Tamina ended on the August 11 episode of Superstars, when Fox defeated Tamina in a singles match. Face Turn; Various Feuds (2011-2013) On the [[August 19, 2011 Smackdown results|August 19 episode of SmackDown]], after losing in a tag team match, Natalya attacked Fox and put her in the Sharpshooter, provoking a feud between the two divas, thus turning Fox face in the process. She began wrestling alongside several different Divas to face Natalya and Beth Phoenix, known as The Divas of Doom in tag team matches, and also regularly competing against them in singles matches. She started an alliance with divas Eve and Kelly Kelly and the three would begin feuding with the Divas of Doom. On the February 1st edition of NXT Alicia Fox defeated Maxine. On the February 2nd edition of WWE Superstars Alicia Fox teamed up with Kelly Kelly defeating The Bella Twins in a tag team match. At the 2012 Royal Rumble, Fox, Kelly Kelly, Eve, and Tamina were defeated by The Divas of Doom and The Bella Twins in an eight diva tag team match. On the February 10th edition of SmackDown Alicia lost a match to Beth Phoenix. After the match, Beth went to make an attack on Alicia until Tamina came out and made the save. On the February 17th edition of SmackDown Alicia Fox teamed up with Tamina Snuka to defeat the team of Beth Phoenix and Natalya. On the March 1st edition of WWE Superstars Alicia Fox lost a singles match to Beth Phoenix. Then on the March 5th edition of Raw the feud between Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox and Eve began when Alicia Fox was defeated by Eve while Kelly was in commentary. On January 16 episode of Raw, Fox teamed up with Kelly Kelly in winning effort defeating The Bella Twins, since Raw's special guest, Perez Hilton thwarted their attempt at Twin Magic. After the match, The Bella Twins would go and try to attack Perez but Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox would come to the aid of Perez. On May 2 edition of NXT Redemption, Alicia offered JTG that she could help him become a future champion if he would let her, he accepted the offer. On the May 14 episode of Raw, Fox was defeated by Beth Phoenix and Phoenix proceeded to attack Fox after their match, but was stopped by Layla. On the May 23 episode of NXT Redemption, Fox was defeated by her former NXT Season 3 rookie Maxine via submission. On the July 12 episode of WWE Superstars, Fox teamed with Kaitlyn in a winning effort against Beth Phoenix and Natalya after Kaitlyn pinned Phoenix. On the August 20 episode of Raw, Fox competed in a #1 Contender's Divas battle royal to face Layla at the Night of Champions pay-per-view, but was unsuccessful in winning the match. On the September 10 episode of Raw, Fox teased a heel turn in a six diva tag team match teaming with Beth Phoenix and Natalya in a losing effort to Layla, Kaitlyn, and Eve after Eve pinned her. Three days later on WWE Superstars, Fox was defeated by Natalya in singles competition. On the September 24 episode of Raw, Fox teamed with Layla in a losing effort to Eve and Beth Phoenix seemingly showing Alicia to be a tweener. Heel Turn and Feud with the Total Divas (2013-2014) On August 2013, Fox began co-hosting the Total Divas after-show with Renee Young on WWE.com. On the September 6 edition of Smackdown, Fox turned heel and aligned with Layla, Aksana, and WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee and interfered in a match between Brie Bella & Naomi by attacking Cameron, The Bella Twins, and Naomi. At Survivor Series and on the following evening's edition of Raw, Fox took part in a pair of 7-on-7 traditional elimination matches; both times on the losing side to the Total Divas. On the December 11 edition of Main Event, the evil Fox was defeated by Natalya in singles action. On the December 16 edition of Raw, ''Fox teamed with AJ and Tamina in a victorious outing against Natalya and the Bella Twins. On the special Old School edition of ''Raw on January 8, Fox teamed with Aksana against The Bella Twins in a winning effort, with Aksana pinning Brie Bella. Now being referred to as Foxsana, Fox and Aksana lost to The Bella Twins on the January 22 edition of Main Event. On January 27, Fox teamed with AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka, Aksana in a losing effort to The Funkadactyls & The Bella Twins when Naomi pinned Lee. On the February 26 edition of Main Event, Foxsana defeated Natalya and Eva Marie in tag team action. On the March 18 edition of Main Event, Fox teamed with Layla in a losing effort to The Funkadactyls. At WrestleMania XXX, Fox participated in the Divas Championship Invitational, which was won by AJ Lee. Various Feuds (2014-2019) Fox engaged in a feud with newly crowned Divas Champion Paige and suffered a string of losses to her in singles matches. After losing to Paige on the May 12 edition of Raw, Fox went into a rage and destroyed the announce table, and left the arena after stealing JBL's cowboy hat. The following night on Main Event, Fox was defeated by Emma and threw another temper tantrum after the match ended. Fox defeated Paige in a non-title match on the following edition of Raw in the UK, and then threw a wild celebration that included stealing Jerry Lawler's crown. She would lose to Emma again on the May 26 edition of Raw and threw another fit, which included giving a wedgie to a timekeeper. At Payback, Fox was defeated by Paige via submission in a match for the Divas Championship. Fox returned after a short hiatus on the September 29 edition of Raw. She took on AJ Lee with the end result as Fox victorious. She didn't have a clean win, she was helped by former rival, Paige. The two formed an alliance against champion, AJ Lee. At Hell In A Cell, Fox was attacked by Paige for accidentally costing her the victory against AJ Lee. The following night, Paige deliberately distracted Alicia during her match. Fox was subsequently attacked until Jerry Lawler intervened and stopped Paige. Fox turned face as a result and captained a team of divas against a team captained by Paige at the Survivor Series. In January 2015, Fox developed a rivalry with Naomi, during which she formed an alliance with The Miz and Damien Mizdow to challenge Naomi and The Usos in a series of mixed tag team matches and singles, Fox won them all. Currently, Alicia is presented as a Tweener along with Summer Rae and Natalya. Personal life Crawford has a younger sister named Christina. Prior to becoming a professional wrestler, Crawford was a model, and signed with WWE after being seen in a fashion catalogue by John Laurinaitis. It was revealed in an episode of WWE Inbox that Alicia Fox used to work as a Pizza Delivery Girl. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Watch Yo' Face'' (Scissors kick) — 2010—present; adopted from Booker T **''Officer Nasty'' (Somersault leg drop) — 2011–2013; used as a signature move after **''Foxy Buster'' (Modified Leg-Drop Bulldog, to a kneeling opponent) — 2014–2015; used as a signature move after *'Signature moves' **Big boot **Bridging Northern Lights suplex **Canadian backbreaker rack **Elevated surfboard stretch **Full nelson **Handstand headsissors takedown, to an oncoming opponent **Knee drop, to the back of a face-down opponent, sometimes done repeatedly in succession **Matrix evasion **Monkey flip **Multiple pinning variations ***Schoolgirl ***Small Package ***Split-legged sunset flip, from out of the corner **Reverse chinlock **Single leg dropkick, to an oncoming opponent **Single leg Boston crab, sometimes transitioned into an over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Wrestlers managed' **Elijah Burke **DJ Gabriel **Michelle McCool **Zack Ryder **Aksana **Cedric Alexander **Noam Dar **Jinder Mahal *'Tag teams and stables' **Foxsana (w/ Aksana) **Team Bella (w/ Nikki Bella & Brie Bella) *'Entrance themes' **"Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet (OVW) **"Way You Love Me" by Dennis Winslow, Robert J Walsh, and Ronn L Chick (FCW) **"Party On" By Jim Johnston (WWE; used with DJ Gabriel) **"Shake Yo Tail" by Billy Lincoln (WWE) **'"Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party"' by Jim Johnston **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" by Jim Johnston and Kim Sozzi (WWE; used as part of Team Bella) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #17 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #43 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #36 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #35 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #25 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #44 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #93 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Divas Championship (1 time) See also *Alicia Fox's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Victoria Crawford profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile pl:Alicia Fox Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1986 births Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:2006 debuts Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:Florida wrestlers Category:African American wrestlers Category:WWE Total Divas Category:Models Category:WWE Models Category:Living people